


her moment in light

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [40]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Becky wins the main event and tries to take it all in. Her moment. Yet she still finds Charlotte.





	her moment in light

Lights blind Becky as she rolls on the canvas with the two heavy belts across her heaving torso. Victory. One moment the arena feels silent and the next 80 thousand voices nearly deafen her. Getting to her feet is not selling anything. She can hardly make it. Hold one belt up, then the other, smile. Fuck, Becky you gotta smile she thinks to herself. She finds Charlotte crying in the corner but then Charlotte always cries at the big ones. The beaming smile under the tears is what matters. What warms her heart. Becky takes the spotlight. She earned it.


End file.
